Perfect for each other
by Roxy-Bluff
Summary: Another version of what happened on Valentine's Day in season 2. Spitfire smut. One-shot.
**Perfect for each other**

 **A/N: This story was inspired by the latest smut written by TheRantDragon. Check it out, it's called Gingerbread and it's really good. I agree with her that FF lacks the Spitfire smut lately, so when this scene popped into my head I just had to type it and get it out of my system and share it. Set in season 2 episode 4 on St. Valentine's Day with the fridge full of Wally's favorite food ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ and all that jazz.**

After they had late supper Wally took a shower and set all his papers and a laptop on the kitchen table to work on his Vietnamese literature paper he was supposed to prepare before 8 a.m. It was already two in the morning and he felt like all the letters on the screen were swirling and dancing forming weird figures instead of the actual text. He groaned and leaned back in the chair massaging his eyelids with the heels on his palms. Artemis who was lying on the couch supposedly reading was actually watching him for a while now. She was thinking about what he said about Roy. She knew from Jade that the guy wasn't letting anyone in; he didn't even know he was a father. Sometimes Artemis thought Roy was a lost cause, but she was pushing those thoughts aside for the sake of her sister and her baby niece. In moments like this it made her appreciate what she had with Wally even more. Here he is sitting right over there with his hair ruffled from all his brushing through it caused by the struggles with the assignment. She was toying with the idea of actually helping him, but something stopped her. Since they got accepted into college her competitive and honest nature didn't change a single bit. She was against cheating in all its ways and forms, even when it came to helping her beloved boyfriend. She thought it would be better for him to try and learn by himself, even when his marks weren't very impressive and he made mistakes, those were his mistakes to learn from. Vietnamese lit wasn't his strongest suit but he took that class only for her and she appreciated it and it made this warm and fuzzy feeling crawl up her chest every time she was thinking about it. Her Wally… He was so cute when he was so concentrated on something like this. She liked watching him studying, even though she would never admit it out loud to anyone, especially to him. Her eyes stopped on his lips. They were pursed into a thin line, and she already knew what it meant. Three, two, one… that's it, he licked them, just like he always did when he was struggling with choosing the right words for his paper. After five years of dating she got to know him pretty well and could read his face. She liked watching his expressions changing along with his emotions, she liked when he frowned and his freckled nose would wrinkle, she liked the way he was playing with a pencil twisting in between his long fingers while studying, she liked those same fingers playing with her later after he finished. She liked everything about him. That realization dawned on her four years ago on their first year anniversary and the situation didn't change at all even on their fifth year together. She was completely and utterly in love with Wallace West even after being together for five years. Artemis didn't even notice the moment her thoughts drifted into a fantasy land where she was slowly undressing Wally with her eyes. It was so easy to fall into it. Her man was so ridiculously hot. She smiled to herself. It seemed like he needed a break. And even if he wasn't finished with his paper, she was going to break her rules for once and help him.

She carefully stood up from the couch and slid her panties down her legs so that she was wearing nothing but his basketball jersey that was a few sizes too big for her small frame. Wally was desperately trying to make up the last few sentences of his paper, so he didn't see her approaching.

"Hey babe, are you done yet?" she purred into his ear standing behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Almost. I need just a few words for a conclusion. You know, the last piece should be something that makes a good impression." He leaned back into her.

"Hmmm…. Let me see…" she pulled the chair from the table forcing him to move it with a light screech and make some room for her in front of him. She leaned forward arching her back a little so that the jersey rose up her thighs revealing the lack of underwear. She could hear Wally gulped.

"Babe…"

"Yes?..." she didn't turn around so he didn't see her victorious smile.

"You are a very cruel woman, you know that?" he couldn't help but placed a hand on her left thigh gliding it carefully up enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin.

"Is that so?" the moment he touched her she caught her breath. She might play a seductress this time, but he always had such a strong effect on her often times it was unclear who was seducing who.

"I still need to finish this paper, even though it's the last thing on my mind right now…" he added his right hand to fill in the picture. The shirt was already lifted up to her waist letting him see her naked butt and the view made his mouth water.

"I will help you with that later, after…" her words stuck in her throat when he leaned forward and kissed her back just above her butt cheeks.

"After what?" Wally whispered. His voice got husky as he could smell it now, the scent of her arousal. So he wasn't the only one enjoying their activities. He slid his hands up and down her thighs and the feel of his hot palms made her heart beat faster. It didn't take long for her to get ready for him. She could feel it, this burning pulsation between her legs, aching to be touched.

"After you take your pants off." Artemis exhaled sharply. His fingers travelled to her inner thighs and up to her core. The single touch of his finger to her slit made them both shudder from the arousal they were both feeling.

"Artemis…" he couldn't think of anything else to say except her name. His dick was already so hard in his PJ pants. They were each other's firsts, but the thought of being with another woman never even crossed his mind. She was simply perfect and he was happy he managed to get this perfection into his arms. Even after five years of being together, living together, seeing each other at their best and worst, the desire she caused in him never weakened. Just looking at her gorgeous body made his blood boil in his veins. So he was more than eager to oblige. He lifted his hips a bit to yank his pants down releasing his throbbing erection. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes were filled with so much lust he couldn't contain a moan. Artemis smiled at him slyly and took a step back lowering herself onto his lap. While doing so she rubbed her already wet entrance against his hard dick making them both shiver. And then she just slid onto his cock with ease and let out a contented sigh. It was so familiar yet so new every time they had sex. They've learnt each other's bodies over these years but still somehow managed to find something unique they haven't felt before. With him Artemis learnt that sex can have so many different types of emotional background. Comforting one when their first dog was hit by a car, angry one when she failed an important test in college, tender one on their anniversary, a steamy quickie in the public restroom of a campus club. He somehow always knew exactly what she wanted. Wally could sense when she craved it rough, but when she wanted romance he made love to her like she was the most precious thing in the world. And she loved him for that.

She gave herself a little time to adjust to his size and enjoy the feeling of fullness until she started moving. She rested her hands on the desktop for support and slowly slid upwards only to go down again fully taking his length inside. Wally moaned. It never ceased to amaze him how good it felt being with her. He would never trade a minute with her for the world. He placed his palms onto her hips squeezing them, and then glided up and to the front reaching her breasts. It's been a long time since he first realized how enticing woman's breast was, but he could've sworn on the Holy Bible Artemis's breasts were the best he'd ever seen. He squeezed them lightly making her purr in pleasure. There was something about it, making love like this with her wearing his shirt sitting her back to him. He always liked it when she wore his clothes. For some reason it made her look even sexier. She started moving on his cock in sync with his soft pinches on her nipples and it felt freaking amazing. Soon they established a steady rhythm slowly taking them both to the climax. Their breathing got shallow, moans louder, inhales sharper, they were both feeling it wasn't fast enough anymore.

"Wally…" she let out in a husky voice.

"Move the laptop." He ordered shortly. She pushed the computer further on the table to make some room. He stood up with her and put his hands onto her back gently making her lean on the table pulling the jersey upwards to her shoulders along the way. She arched her back inviting him to continue and he sped up adding slight vibrations to his dick which made her forget where she was as her entire world narrowed to the sensitive spot between her legs. When they first started dating and it became obvious things are going to lead to sex very soon he had his apprehensions about his speedster abilities. He would never admit it but his ultimate fear was being too fast in bed and come earlier than her. But soon he realized his superpower also had a big advantage which he's learnt to use expertly over the years. He made a joke in a conversation with Artemis once that he was a living breathing vibrator. And even though she rolled her eyes and asked him not to mention it ever again secretly she found it quite funny.

He leaned forward and covered her back with soft kisses pressing his hot lips to the most sensitive spots between her shoulder blades. The action made her whisper his name huskily. He loved the way her voice sounded when she was aroused like this. Whenever she moaned his name during sex it made goose bumps form on his skin and this time wasn't an exception. He started moving a bit faster intensifying the vibrations along the way. Artemis stopped containing herself and the sounds she made changed from muffled whimpers to loud lusty moans. She knew she wasn't going to last long, but she didn't care. After a few of his blissful thrusts she let go and came with a sharp intake of breath and her inner walls started clenching around him. He continued to move fast and hard inside her on the verge on sanity and soon followed suit. He tried his best not to collapse and crush her. His arms and legs were shaking slightly. They both were breathing heavily like they just broke the world's track record. They haven't moved for a few minutes trying to regain their composure.

"Damn, babe…" Wally finally moved backwards taking his dick out of her and hiding it in his pants. She fixed the jersey and turned around to face him smug smile never leaving her face.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Hey! You promised to help me with my paper." He pouted. She couldn't help pecking him on the lips.

"And I will, just give me five minutes, okay?" He couldn't say no when she looked like this.

"Fine, just don't take too long. I'm getting really sleepy." He yawned proving his words.

When Artemis walked out of the shower wearing a red terry towel around her body she saw her beloved speedster sleeping with his head resting on his hands on the table. Laptop long forgotten was in a sleeping mode as well. He looked so adorable the image made her heart swelled with love. She stepped closer, carefully took the computer from the table trying to be as quiet as possible and went to sit on the couch. Artemis read the paper he was working on. She knew the topic he was writing about since she liked Vietnamese literature. Her mom made sure she knew her roots. So taking this class was natural for her and unlike some other obligatory subjects she actually enjoyed this one. Artemis read what he came up with carefully and the idea for conclusion popped into her head almost immediately. She typed it down, re-read again making sure it was compliant with Wally's writing style and sent it to print. After that she put his project into a plastic folder and pushed it into his backpack so he wouldn't forget to take it in the morning. Then she woke him up and led him to their bedroom where he fell back to sleep instantly as soon as his head hit the pillow.

In the morning they were super late so he rushed out of their apartment forgetting about the paper completely. But when it was time to give it to professor he found a folder in his backpack and was so thankful to his amazing girlfriend that turned the paper in without even reading what she wrote.

Wally got an A for that essay.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~ Roxy x**


End file.
